Warm Water
by Manda-Panda93
Summary: Harry and Draco have a talk and think that it's time for a change. Hints of yaoi.


A/N: So, I have never truly written a Harry Potter fanfic before although I have been reading them for like six years now. This is my first attempt at writing this world and this couple. I hope it's good.

Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, Snape would have lived and Harry and Draco would have gotten together.

* * *

><p>In this one moment, I felt everything. I felt the wind, water, fire and the rocks. But at the same time, I was everything.<p>

I was laying in a small pool of water, being held by the smooth rock below me.

There was fire burning all around me but I wasn't worried. It was there to keep others away. Well, all but one. He knew how to get in though.

The wind whipped up and fanned the flames, causing them to flare. But this wasn't a natural wind, and I knew it when the sky disappeared and the flames created a dome over me.

I smiled as the dome of fire vanished and the flames parted to reveal my lover.

"What happened today?" he said calmly before a quick hand movement on my part removed his clothing.

"Nothing really. Ginny bitched at me for never being home." I scooted over and watched as his beautiful body slid next to mine in the warm water.

"You know you should leave her. All she does is yell at you. When was the last time you were home for the night? I seem to remember your hot body next to mine this morning." he said the last part as he ran his hand down my side, starting at my upper ribs and stopping just below my hip.

"I don't go home anymore. That's part of why she was so pissed today." I curled into my lover more, burying my head into his chest while wrapping m arms and legs around him. "She came to my office today. That's the only place she can find me or if she went to her family's home. But they don't talk to her anymore because of what she did to the babies."

"What did she do?" he kissed the top of my head.

"I never told you this? I thought I had. She tried to abort James, Albus and Lily. All three times she tried to kill them. She said something about kids fucking up her life. We moved in with her parents so they could watch her while I was at work. I thought we could work it out…" I just shook my head a little even though I was being held close to him.

"But now?"

"I have the papers all ready, I just need to give them to her."

"I'm going to assume that you're taking the kids?"

"Yeah, she doesn't take care of them, her mother does when I'm not able to, which is most of the time. She understands what's going on with me and Ginny and doesn't question me. She knows what Ginny tried to do and she wasn't happy when she found out."

"Didn't she think to use contraceptives? I mean, it really seems like she didn't want kids."

"Umm, well, she did. Use contraceptives, I mean. But it seems that they don't work with my level of magic. I can't explain it to tell you the truth, I just know that she was casting the spell every time we had sex but it never worked."

"Wait, you've only had sex with her three times?" I nodded. "Harry, you poor thing. No, wait, I take that back. I like that you've had more sex with me then her."

I laughed at his childishness.

After calming down we sat in silence for a while before Draco broke it. "Harry, come live with me, at eh Manor. You know I have more room then I know what to do with. Bring your kids, you know I love them."

I pulled away from his body to look at him. "Draco, are you sure? You know I have houses that I can live in."

"I know that, but I want to be with you. I'm tired of playing house with you and your kids every weekend. I want them to be my kids too. I want to marry you." he looked at me with his pretty gray eyes.

I couldn't talk so I just nodded dumbly. He laughed at me before kissing me tenderly on my lips.

My hands ran up to his hair where it fisted tightly. He groaned into the kiss before breaking it.

"Was that a yes to moving in with me or marrying me?"

"Both. But marriage has to wait until after everything with Ginny is sorted." I said and kissed him again.

"When are you going to tell Molly?"

"Umm, she's known for awhile now that I was leaving Ginny."

"Does she know about me?" I nodded looking down, thinking that he would be mad for not telling him that Molly knew.

"Was she okay with us? Even though your still married to her only daughter."

"Shockingly, yes, she was. She knew that I was unhappy with Ginny."

"Why did you wait so long to leave her? I mean, James is in his last year at Hogwarts."

"I waited so that they all understood what was happening between Ginny and I. I couldn't have done that to them when they were little. It's better that they lived with their grandparents then have to face fighting at their home. I owe Molly and Author so much."

"I know, and we can pay them back someday."

"But how? I don't know what to do for them." I said as I sat up in the warm water.

"How about a second honeymoon?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah, that may work."

"Come on, let's go get some clothes on, give the papers to Ginny and get the kids." Draco said as he waved the flames away. "Harry?"

"Yes, my love?" I replied to him as I got out of the small pool.

"Can I Blood Adopt the kids?" I looked at him and was to surprised to see him looking a little unsure.

"Of course you can love. Did you think I would say no?"

He shook his head and smiled at me before grabbing my hand to pull me into my new home for clothes.


End file.
